La légende Sirius Black mise à mal
by moimoiremoi
Summary: Pourquoi être en extase devant Black? Ce n'est qu'un mâle comme les autres voire pire et il ne mérite pas tant d'attention. Chères camarades de Poudlard, j'ai un scoop pour vous sur Sirius Black, le Dieu du baiser et du sexe. Rendez-vous page 9 !


**La légende Sirius Black mise à mal.**

**Voilà, c'est mon premier SB/OC, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ; )**

« L'amour, l'amour, toujours l'amour. Et le sexe merde ? Dès le mois d'avril, je ne reconnais plus personne : l'excès d'hormones engrange un excès d'amour dégoulinant et écœurant où que l'on puisse aller. Les couples se font, se défont, se refont.

Les jupes de la population féminine se raccourcissent, et au moins elles sont plus à cheval sur l'épilation que pendant l'hiver, et c'est le seul point positif que je trouve au printemps.

Je vous entends déjà hurler, mesdemoiselles. Mais oubliez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis Sirius Black, et je ne vous considère que comme une source de divertissement, quoique vos minauderies sont de plus en plus exaspérantes.

Alors souvenez vous : à bas l'amour platonique, et le printemps est fait pour le sexe en plein air !

Votre Dieu, votre idole,

Sirius Black. »

« -Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Eh bien Black, disons que c'est… Que tu es égal à toi-même.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je n'aime pas tes éditos en général, mais pour une raison inconnue, les autres élèves adorent, alors on garde, on met en première page et on essaie d'en vendre un maximum, parce que ces derniers temps La Gazette de Poudlard voit ses ventes baisser et il nous faut absolument ce nouveau…

- Tu sais, tu devrais enlever tes lunettes, elles te donnent un air sévère.

Quel abruti. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il ne me parle de ces fichues lunettes. J'avoue, elles me sont inutiles tellement la correction est faible, mais j'en avais besoin. Pour être prise au sérieux. Avant, les gens me voyaient comme une fille banale, sans grand intérêt. Mais depuis que j'ai ces lunettes carrées et noires, la vie est beaucoup plus facile.

- Tu as conscience que j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses ? Te faire rentrer à la Gazette, ce n'est pas mon idée, alors je te prie d'aller souler ceux qui voulaient te voir ici. Merci Black, bonne journée.

- D'accord Emily. A ce soir !

- Ce soir ?

- Mais oui, tu sais bien.

Et cet imbécile heureux me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- Ce soir, dans tes rêves. Je sais que tu es folle de moi, je t'entends crier mon nom depuis mon dortoir !

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, cet imbécile heureux finit notre conversation sur le fait que je serais soi-disant folle amoureuse de lui. Il est si prévisible.

- Oui, c'est ça Black. Tu sais quoi ? Il m'arrive aussi de crier ton nom alors que je ne dors même pas, tellement tu m'obsèdes.

- Je le savais. Je suis sur que tu es tellement excitée en pensant à moi qu'il y a de la buée sur tes lunettes !

- Au revoir Black !

Est-il possible d'être aussi imbu de sa personne naturellement ? Jusqu'alors, je n'en étais pas sûre, mais le spectacle quotidien que m'offre Sirius Black m'a depuis longtemps prouvé le contraire. Il profite de beaucoup de filles, s'en vante. Il est fier de ne jamais être tombé amoureux et affirme qu'il ne le sera jamais. Pourtant, qu'est ce que j'aimerais qu'un jour une de ces filles soit différente pour lui, et que finalement, il se prenne une bonne gifle dans la tronche, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il peut infliger aux autres filles.

Sa vision sexuelle de la vie est exaspérante. Ses cheveux mal coupés et étudiés pour qu'ils lui retombent devant les yeux aussi. Sa manie de collectionner la culotte de toutes les filles qui sont passées dans son lit également. Sans parler de ses bonnes notes qui ne sont pas le fruit d'un quelconque travail. Ou alors ce parfum dont il s'asperge allégrement tous les matins. C'est comme s'il vidait une bouteille tous les matins. C'est facile dans ce cas, de penser qu'il enivre les filles rien qu'avec son odeur ! Je pense plutôt qu'il les assomme à coups d'eau de cologne, la proie est ensuite plus facile à attraper !

Bref, je pourrais encore parler de Black toute la journée, mais en fait, je n'en ai pas trop envie. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il me tape sur les nerfs, sérieux. Plus loin il est, mieux c'est. D'ailleurs, ce soir, je sais qu'il a rendez-vous avec Amy dans le parc. Cette gourdasse le clame depuis au moins cinq jours. Je vais pouvoir profiter tranquillement de la salle commune pour boucler La Gazette De Poudlard sans que cet imbécile ne vienne mettre son nez dans mes affaires.

Je m'installe donc à une table, seule. Je ne veux pas que les autres découvrent le journal avant. Auprès du feu, des premières années jouent aux échecs, tandis que tous les canapés sont occupés par des couples de toutes les autres années qui se bécotent. Ces canapés rouges ont un pouvoir magique : dès que l'on s'y assoit avec une personne du sexe opposé (ou du même sexe, c'est selon), il semble que l'on est irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres.

Ca pourrait faire un bon article ça, « Les canapés rouges de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor poussent les élèves au vice ! »

Bref, je me remets au travail. Lorsque je lève la tête, la mise en page est presque terminée, mais la Salle Commune est vide. J'ai mal au dos et aux yeux. Je me risque donc sur l'un des canapés, puisque je suis seule.

Lorsque je me réveille, environ une heure plus tard, je suis débout sur une chaise, je n'ai plus qu'une chaussure et Black a deux cravates autour du cou. Quel débile.

Euh… Récapitulons. Je suis debout sur une chaise ? Qu'est ce que je fous là moi ? Et où est passé ma chaussure gauche ?

Mais surtout, le plus important : qu'est ce que Black fout là ?

- Black ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Emily, Emily. Savais-tu que tu étais somnambule ?

- Plus ou moins. Pourquoi ?

- Je viens d'assister à une crise de somnambulisme particulièrement divertissante ! Tu sais, les rêves traduisent nos fantasmes, parfois inconscients ? Eh bien, tu plus grand fantasme est de me faire un strip-tease !

- Tu rêves Black ! J'ai certainement voulu t'envoyer une chaussure dans la gueule pendant que je dormais, c'est tout !

-Moi je pense plutôt qu'elle n'était que le commencement d'un grand, beau et magnifique STRIP-TEASE !

Il avança alors sa main vers ma jambe.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je vérifie que tu t'es bien épilée, comme c'est le printemps…

- Que je sois épilée ou que j'aie trente centimètres de poils sur les jambes, ça ne te concerne pas !

Hum, s'agiter comme ça sur une chaise quand on a un sens de l'équilibre tel que le mien n'est pas une très bonne idée. Je vais descendre.

- Bien sur que si, ça me concerne. On va bientôt coucher ensemble !

- Ah oui ? Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me mettre au courant ?

- Je viens de le faire, à l'instant.

- Eh bien je suis au regret de t'annoncer que cela ne t'arriverai que dans tes rêves ! Tes rêves ! Parce qui si un jour tu oses me…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, car il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son parfum, par Merlin, son parfum ! Il me donne des hauts le cœur. Et c'est ça, le Dieu du baiser de Poudlard ? Plein de bave, et en voulant être fougueux, il me fait plus mal qu'autre chose.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il s'écarte de moi.

-Alors ?

-Alors ? Mon pauvre ! Tu pues le parfum bon marché à des kilomètres, j'en ai encore la tête qui tourne ! Tu n'es pas délicat, tu es trop brusque et tu baves trop ! Ne m'embrasse plus jamais ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars ! Bonne nuit Black ! »


End file.
